


Everything at Once

by strangerfanz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU where troublemaker never happened, Adrien reverse crush, Alya knows, Alya ship its, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Like lots of it, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Trixx (miraculous ladybug) - Freeform, alya messes with Mari, idk what to put here, relationships, some angst too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerfanz/pseuds/strangerfanz
Summary: “Mari!! Marinette!!”Alya Césaire was just bursting to tell her friend something. After spending endless hours in the night, she finally figured it out. She couldn’t believe it, Adrien was chat noir!!“Mari you won’t believe this, but I think I figured out who chat noir is—“Alya’s jaw dropped in utter disbelief. Just as she had entered her friends room, ladybug had swung in through the balcony. Alya didn’t know what ladybug was doing here, but just as she was about to say something the superheroine’s transformation wore off.“MARINETTE????”DISCONTINUED- FIC UP FOR ADOPTION!!!





	1. Alya’s Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This is my very first fanfic so ik it might not be the best, but hope y’all enjoy!! Also just gonna say this work is going to include office references, so buckle up.

Alya yawned for what felt like the millionth time that night. 

It was 4:15 AM in Paris, France, and while most people in the city were asleep, Alya was not.

Alya had spent the last 15 hours living off nothing but coffee, and the pure motivation that she was close. 

She was so close to figuring out Chat Noir’s true identity. She could feel it. 

“Alya are you sure this is the best idea? I mean secret identities are secret for a reason.” 

Alya looked over to the spot where her kwami, Trixx was supposedly napping. She sighed once again. She understood her little friend's concern, but at the same time she couldn’t stop her heart. 

“I know Trixx, and I’ll be careful! I promise! I won’t post anything on the ladyblog, I’ll just tell Mari and that’s it.” Alya reassured the little god.

Trixx snorted, knowing full well about Marinette’s little secret, but had been sworn not to tell Alya by a very stubborn and very scary Tikki. 

It has been almost 2 months since ladybug had let  
Alya keep the Fox miraculous permanently, and while she was (and still is) ecstatic, she will admit that Trixx can be a bit annoying at times. 

Trixx just snorted and mumbled something that Alya didn’t quite catch, so she just threw a pen at the kwami playfully. 

“I don’t know Alya, you’ve been up for a long time, maybe you should, ya know, sleep?” Trixx advised jokingly.

“Trixx I understand your concern but like I’ve said before, I’m way too close to stop now!!” Alya threw her hands up in the air for emphasis. “And besides, I have like 12 cups of coffee, so I could go for another 5 hours!!!” 

Trixx just rolled his eyes, knowing full well that no matter how much coffee she drank she would be out cold in about an hour. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir had just defeated the Akuma A.A.R.M., a young lady who had been fired over spilling coffee on her boss. After many frantic apologies from the young girl and ladybug reassuring her multiple times that everything was fine, Chat and Ladybug were left alone. 

“M’lady, thats got to be what, the 5th Akuma this week? It’s only Wednesday! And this cat needs a cat nap every once in a while.” Chat Noit complained. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes at her parters comment, although she had to agree. “ Aww does poor kitty not get enough sleep? Does he need a nap to make him feel better?” She teased with a smirk. “Although I have to agree, I’m pretty tired too. I wish Hawkmoth would give us a break for once.” 

Chat Noir nodded in agreement, followed by another yawn. “Ya know, I really wish Rena Rouge could help more often, I mean, she has her miraculous full time now, why doesn't she come as often anymore?”

Marinette, knowing full well that Alya was on a quest to figure out their true identities, only shrugged. This was followed by a warning beep that came from Chat’s ring. 

“Well would ya look at the time, this cats got to pounce. Wouldn’t want bugaboo to see my real face, it’s absolutely purrrrfect” Chat Noir cooed. 

LB just rolled her eyes playfully. “You wish minou. Bug out!” And with that she swung her yo-yo across Paris and vanished into the night. 

“I’VE GOT IT! I’VE GOT IT!! TRIXX WAKE UP! OHMYGOSH I KNOW WHO HE IS!!” Alya was practically jumping up and down. 

Trixx awoke with a start, now just realizing his masters reason for celebration. 

“Alya, are you sure you know? I still don’t think this was a good idea.” Trixx cautioned. 

“I know Trixx but can’t you see?? I’ve done it!! I know who Chat Noir is! Oh my gosh, I have to go talk to him! Wait, should I confront him as Rena Rouge or as Alya? Ooh or maybe I should—“ 

Alya was cut off by a very nervous Trixx, “Alya what are you talking about, who is chat noir??!!” 

Alya smiled widely as she pulled up a picture in her phone to show her kwami.

It was none other than Adrien Agreste. 

“Oh, I have to go tell Mari right now!! It can’t wait till school! Trixx, c’mon, let’s go!!”

And with that Alya Césaire was out the door, headed for her best friends house. 

“Mari!! Marinette!!” 

Alya Césaire was just bursting to tell her friend something. After spending endless hours in the night, she finally figured it out. She couldn’t believe it, Adrien was chat noir!! 

“Mari you won’t believe this, but I think I figured out who chat noir is—“ 

Alya’s jaw dropped in utter disbelief. Just as she had entered her friends room, ladybug had swung in through the balcony. Alya didn’t know what ladybug was doing here, but just as she was about to say something the superheroine’s transformation wore off. 

“MARINETTE????”


	2. Wake me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette trys to calm down a frantic Alya, and Ayla has a little fun with Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Yes I know, posting twice in one day, but I just couldn’t wait! As always kudos and comments are appreciated!

“MARINETTE??!” 

Marinette whipped her head around just in time to see Alya, who was at a loss for words. 

“Alya, hold up, I can explain—“ 

“YOU’RE LADYBUG?!?!” 

So much for Alya handling this calmly. 

“Alya let me explain, please.” Marinette pleaded

Alya was still not moving. She felt like she couldn’t function, much less talk. 

“Oh great, look what ya did. You broke her!” A voice came from Alya’s front pocket. 

Trixx flew out to face Marinette and Tikki. 

Marinette sighed. This was not how she planned her night going. “Trixx, right?” She asked the Fox kwami. 

Trixx nodded and turned to face Tikki. “She’s been up for hours trying to figure out who a certain cat was, and she finally figured it out.” Trixx snorted, “It was quite amusing actually. She was acting like a madman.” 

Tikki looked at a loss for words. She and Marinette exchanged a look before Tikki turned to address Trixx. 

“Trixx, Marinette can’t know about Chat Noir, not yet at least. You knew this, why didn’t you stop Alya from coming here?!” 

Trixx backed up a little. When Tikki got angry or stressed, she got scary. 

Tikki sighed, then proceeded to drag the other kwami into a small corner. “You and I are going to have a little chat.” 

Trixx gulped as he was pulled away, now leaving Marinette and a very pale Alya alone together. 

Marinette gulped, unsure of how her friend would respond to this new development.

“A-Alya? Can you hear me? Hello? Earth to Alya! Ayla, come in alya, do you copy?” Mari waved her hand in front of her BFF’s face, hoping to get a reaction.

Alya blinked twice before realizing that Mari was talking to her. She turned to get a good look at her best friend. How could she not have seen it before? Marinette and ladybug were basically the same person! No wait, they are the same person! 

Alya’s mind was going a million miles a minute as she tried to grasp what was going on. She snapped out of her trance once she realized that Marinette was taking to her.

“Alya please let me explain the only reason I didn’t tell you was because I didn’t want you to get hurt! I mean, if the bad guys found out you knew then they would hurt you just to get to me, and I couldn’t have that on my shoulders, and plus it was already stressful enough what with chat and the Akumas and then you as Rena Rouge scared me because I thought you would find out and—“ the raven haired girl was taking so fast, Alya could barely understand her. 

“Woah woah girl, chill out. It’s ok Mari. I understand. I mean, I didn’t tell you I was Rena Rouge! Well, I guess you already knew but you get my point.” Alya smiled warmly at the bluenette, hoping to calm her nerves. 

Marinette sighed a breath of relief, Alya was just amazing. 

Before they knew it, the two girls were laughing on the floor uncontrollably. Alya sat up and wiped a tear away. “How did I never notice? Jeez, I feel dumb.” 

Marinette laughed again, “I honestly thought the same thing! You were so devoted to figuring me out, it was scary but so funny at times!!” 

Alya chuckled. “Well hey! Think about it now! Now we’re both superheros and we know about each other, just think how much fun this is going to be!”

“I know! I’m actually so glad you know now, this is gonna be awesome!” Marinette cheered. “So wait, when you first came here I heard you say something about chat noir, did you figure out his identity?” 

Alya smirked, “Yup. But I can’t tell you. It’s against the rules remember?” 

Marinette groaned. The two girls were so involved in their conversation that they didn’t realize their kwamis had rejoined them, and were quite enjoying the coversation. 

“Awww c’mon Alya, just a hint, pretty please??” Marinette pleaded. 

Ignoring the look she was getting from Trixx, Alya grinned wickedly. “Your one hint is : he’s in our homeroom.” 

Marinette gasped, before proceeding to panic. “Oh no Alya this is bad, I mean, what if he knows it’s me?? What if Adrien finds out that chat noir likes me? Then any chance I had with him would be ruined and nnnnnnnng alya help.” 

Alya chuckled at her best friend, some times Mari was just too oblivious. 

Mari yawned. “What time is it anyways? Do you just wanna sleepover here until school starts?” 

Alya glanced at the clock that read 5:32 AM. She sighed, “Ya it’s pretty late, or well, early, but ya I’ll just crash here for the night. Can I borrow a pair of pajamas girl?”

Marinette yawned mid-nod, before proceeding to toss a pair of bright pink pajamas to alya. 

“Y’know girl, having Chat Noir in our homeroom isn’t necessarily BAD, it just means your probably friends with him in and out of the mask!” Alya said.

Marinette groaned as she rolled over onto her bed, “Goodnight alya.” 

Alya rolled her eyes, “Night Mari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to post at least once a day, as always kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Alya’s advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has some advice for Marinette, and Adrien feels like he’s on cloud 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapter is going to be long(ish), and I’m going to having a lot of fun with these characters! Thanks so much for all the support and advice I’ve gotton!! <3 <3

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Marinette awoke with a start, what was that awful noise going off? She groaned when realizing that her alarm clock was going off, it wasn’t the weekend yet. 

Mari sat up and stretched. She looked to her side to see where her friend was sleeping. Marinette was confused as to why Alya was here at 6:30 in the morning, and then she remembered last night's events. 

Marinette chuckled to herself before shaking the red-head awake. “Ayla, wake up. It’s time to go to school.” 

Alya let out a sleepy groan. She glanced over to where Marinette was and tried to get a glance at the clock.

“Whattimeizzit?” Alya asked with a yawn.

Marinette snorted. “6:35, we need to get ready for school Alya.” 

“Nooooo it’s too early, wake me up when Saturday is here.” Alya rolled back over to her side of the bed with the intentions to fall back asleep. 

WHACK! Marinette hit Alya over the head with a pillow and laughed. 

“C’mon Al, it’s friday. We can do it. Besides, if you want we can have a sleepover tonight!!” Marinette said. 

“No. Too sleepy.”

“Alya get up.”

“Alya says no.”

“Marinette says yes!”

Mari proceeded to hit her friend again with a pillow, but it was blocked by the very sleepy arm of Alya.

“Uuggggh fine I’ll get up, but only on one condition.” Alya said with a yawn.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Alya, it’s too early in the morning can’t we talk about whatever evil plan you have later?”

This grabbed Alya’s attention, and she sat straight up to look at her friend. 

“Nuh-uh. I have the best idea of all time, it’ll blow you away Mari. And I wouldn’t necessarily call it EVIL per-say, I would call it me enjoying watching you suffer.” Alya cackled.

Mari groaned for what felt like the 10th time that morning. “Fine alya. Just tell me what it is so we can get to school and get this dreaded day over with.” 

Alya laughed and climbed down to the little bedroom loft. “We are going to have a sleepover, but not just the two of us, oh no. We are going to invite two of our dearly beloved friends.” 

Marinette was confused to what Alya meant, but then it hit her. Her face paled as the realization of what Alya’s plan was, and she didn’t like it. 

“Nonononononono nO!! Alya we can’t invite them over I’ll turn into a stuttering mess! A-and what if he sees my wall of Agreste? Or my screensaver? Or ANY other trace of Adrien in this room??” Marinette was panicking. Sure, she’d be fine with Nino sleeping over, but ADRIEN?? No. That was a recipe for disaster. 

Alya shook her head at her panicking friend. “Okay, first of all girl, chill. It’s a simple solution. We take down your creepy stalker wall, change the screensaver, and get rid of any trace of Adrien. Then Adrien himself won’t see it.” 

That didn’t help marinette. “Alya even if we DO get rid of all Adrien-related things, I’ll still be stuttering! I’ll look like a complete fool infront of Adrien and then he won’t want to be around me, he’ll think I’m so lame! And then I’ll never have a chance with Adrien and then I’ll have to marry someone else and have to name our kids Emma, Louis and Hugo, and then there’s still The whole Chat Noir situation, and gahhhhh Alya so many things could go wrong tonight!!!” 

Alya sighed. She sometimes couldn’t believe her friend’s obliviousness. “Look, Mari, I love you and all but you need to cHILL. That won’t happen. You’re over thinking it!” 

Alya thought about what she could say next to help Marinette calm down, and then an idea came to her. An evil, wicked idea. A grin slowly spread across Alya’s face. Oh, this was gonna be fun. 

“Mari, can I give you some advice?” Alya said sweetly. 

Marinette groaned as she reached for her clothes. “Alya of this is the kind of advice that comes with a catch, I don’t wanna hear it.” 

Alya smirked, before answering her friend. “Nope. This is all for free. Now, my advice for you is: if you want to stop stuttering and blushing in front of Adrien, inmagine him as someone you don’t get all lovey dovey around.” 

Marinette gasped. “Alya! That is a great idea! Who should I imagine him as? Kim? Ew, no gross. Maaaybe.... Nathanaël? Nah. Ugh. Alya I can’t see him as someone else without picturing me with this guys!” 

Marinette flopped over onto her small couch and groaned. Tikki flew over to where her chosen was pouting and stroked her head.

“Marinette, you’re overthinking it. Just be yourself around Adrien! You can do it!” The kwami cheered. 

Alya exchanged a look with Trixx before proceeding with her plan. “Marinette, try imagining Adrien as Chat Noir.” 

Tikki and Trixx both had to stop themselves from laughing their little heads off, so they excused themselves with the excuse of “we need more food.” 

Mari eyed Alya carefully, she knew what her BFF was up too. “That’s... not a half bad idea. But what if I slip up and just fall into a mess? I dunno Al, is this such a good idea?”

“Yes. We are inviting the boys over for a sleepover and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Alya slipped her shirt on as she continued talking. “And Marinette? Leave your hair down today. I’m sure Adrien will LOVE it.” Alya said with a wink. Marinette blushed, but nodded, silently agreeing with the blogger. 

“Good. Now girl, help me take down all this Adrien stuff, we can’t have him seeing this!!” Alya hurried over to begin taking down all the photos of a certain blonde hair boy. 

—————————

Adrien was speechless. He knew he was staring and yet he couldn’t stop himself. Nino smirked as he saw his best bud’s condition. He nudged Adrien in the ribs with his elbow. “Dude. Would ya stop staring at Marinette? What ever happened to ladybug?” 

Adrien shifted in his seat in order to face his best bud. “Nino just because I love ladybug doesn’t mean I can like other girls. Besides, ladybug is never gonna notice me. She only sees me as a partner.” 

Nino rolled his eyes. About 3 months ago Adrien had told Nino that he was Chat Noir. Sure, Nino was surprised at first, but now he was glad Adrien had told him. Nino liked being the “guy in the chair.” 

“Dude, what’s the big deal? Marinette is still Marinette. Just like any other days.” Nino snorted, preparing himself for what was coming next.

“Just like any other days?? Nino, look at her!! Her hair is down!” Adrien used his hand to gesture in the general direction that Marinette was in. “Oh heck, Nino, she’s coming this way pinch me!”

Nino shrugged, and pinched him. 

“YOW! Dude, not literally!”

The DJ, laughed, and waved hi to his girlfriend who was coming his way. “Hey babe. Hey Marinette. What’s up?”

Alya smirked. “Not much. In fact, Marinette has a question regarding the two of you.” 

Alya looked to her left to where Marinette was standing. She snorted and jabbed Mari in the rib cage. “Mari, earth to Marinette! The question remember?” 

Marinette shook her head to snap herself out of her momentary trance, or as alya calls it, “Agreste Vision” 

“Oh-oh um, yes, uh, so uh, me and A-ayla were wondering if....” the stuttering girl took a deep breath in before continuing. “If you wantedtocomeoverandhaveasleepover.” 

Alya and Nino exchanged a look, and the pair snorted. 

Adrien's face grew red, and he tripped over his words as he tried to answer. 

Nino rolled his eyes at his friend, and answered for the two boys “Yes! We would love to come! Thanks Marinette for the invite! We'll run back to our houses to get stuff and then be over. What time do you want us there?” 

Alya was trying so hard not to laugh her head off, sometimes her friends were just too much to handle. “Just come over whenever! I’m sure mari’s parents won’t mind.”

“Y-yes! We would love to hag out with too guys! I mean, hang out with you guys!” Marinette stuttered. 

“Well great! We’ll see you then! Later dudettes!” Nino chimed. Alya and Marinette waved a cheerful goodbye to the two boys. Just as they were out of sight, Adrien collapsed into Nino’s arms. 

“Nino, Am I dreaming? Pinch me! NO WAIT DON’T!!” Adrien yelled. Nino chuckled and turned to address his friend.

“Dude, you do realize that your crush just invited you to a sleepover at her house right? You’re actually handling this pretty well!” Nino joked.

Adrien rolled his eyes and playfully nudged Nino. “Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. Ugh I wish school would hurry up and be over with.” 

Nino laughed at this, and the pair walked into their first class of the day. 

——————————————

 

“Mari, you did it!! You said a whole sentance around Adrien!!” Ayla said jokingly. Marinette rolled her eyes and punched Ayla playfully in the shoulder. 

“Yeah, sure Alya. But what are we gonna do now!? Adrien is coming TO MY HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL! Alya why did you tell me to do that????” Marinette whined.

Alya laughed evilly, and turned to face her friend. “Oh Mari, I am gonna have fun tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have another chapter!! I had a lot of fun writing this, and Ill post chapter 4 tomorrow. Also I saw antman and wasp today and I want death. Like I love marvel so much. Like I’m seriously the biggest fan. No joke. Ok I’m done ranting. As always kudos and comments are appreciated!!


	4. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya mentally prepares Marinette (and herself) for the sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! Thank you all SO much for all the support I’ve gotten! Also, sorry if this is a day late. I’m very American and have a thing for procrastinating. Alright enough about me rambling let’s get to the good stuff!!

Alya was enjoying this. She was enjoying this very much. 

Marinette was not enjoying this. She was not enjoying this at all. 

Alya looked over to where Tikki and Marinette we’re talking. Well, it was more like Tikki was giving Marinette a pep talk, and Marinette was silently panicking. 

The two girls had walked over to the Dupain-Cheng bakery for lunch, where they, well, more like Marinette, were very stressfully preparing for the sleepover that night. 

Alya leaned against Marinette’s desk and crossed her arms. She watched with glee as her friend was rummaging around her room, looking to get rid of any trace of Adrien. 

“Girl, would ya chill? Look, it’s not like tonight the world is gonna end JUST BECAUSE of a freaking sleepover.” Alya smirked, knowing full well that with what plans she had for tonight, The world was gonna end. Well, at least for Mari. 

“Aaaaaaylaaaaaaa I can’t chill! This is your fault, remember?” 

The blogger rolled her eyes, “Mari, you’re a superhero. If anyone can have a sleepover with their crush, it’s you.” 

“Well yeah, but he doesn’t know that!! I mean, I’m not an Avenger, I’m a teenage superhero! Those guys are all adults! And the world knows who they are!” Marinette protested. 

Alya smirked and walked over to the place where Marinette was panicking. Before she could say anything, Alya tackled her and began tickling poor, unsuspecting Marinette. 

“AYYLAAAAA STOP!! GAHH! NOO THAT TICKLES!” 

Alya cackled maliciously, and continued her tickle attack on the blue-eyed girl. 

“Ayla, I, I can’t, breathe! Ahhh!! Alya, staaaawp! Alya, I, swear-“ Marinette gasped inbetween breaths. 

Alya wheezed as she got off Marinette. “Ahh, that was fun. You all eased up Marinette?” 

Marinette was still trying to catch her breathe, but she grinned over at her friend. “Yeah, that defiantly helped. Thanks Al.” 

Alya shrugged it off. “No problem Mari, now. Before we go back to school I have some... ideas, we'll say, that will ensure that Adrien will become head over heels for you.”

Marinette’s face lit up with hope. She didn’t know where this was going, and she was pretty sure it was gonna end up being another one of Alya’s evil plans, but at this point she didn’t care. 

“Spill.” 

Alya grinned wickedly and proceeded. Oh man, she was going to have sO much fun tonight. “First thing we gotta do. We talk about girl stuff around them. We squeal, we giggle, laugh about inside jokes, and defiantly talk about our superhero double lives in front of them. In code of course.”

Marinette has a confused look on her face, so Alya elaborated. 

“See, this’ll make them feel, left out, in a way, and they're gonna try to insert themselves into our convos. Then Adrien and you will get to know each other better, yada yada yada.” Alya continued. “We'll still include them in our conversations, but by doing this they will have to try harder to be in our conversations. Bada bing, bada boom. Marinette’s got a new boyfriend.” 

Marinette’s face flushed a deep shade of red. “Anything else?” She mumbled. 

“Yes. You my friend, are going to flirt with Adrien.” 

“W-WHAT?” Marinette practically fell over, and Ayla just laughed. Marinette glared over in Alya’s direction, which just caused Alya to laugh harder. 

“Honestly, Girl. Sometimes you are too much.” Alya wiped away a tear as she continued to chuckle. 

“Alya, why am I gonna flirt with Adrien? That’ll just make things awkward! Oh, would you two shut it?” Marinette snapped.

Over by the computer, two very amused kwamis were laughing their heads off. Marinette rolled her eyes and Alya had to cover her mouth to stop her from joining them. 

“Easy, Mari. You flirt with him, he falls for you. Am I a genius or what?” Alya peered over at Marinette through her glasses.

Marinette sighed and walked over to where her bag was. “Fine. I’ll follow your evil rules for tonight. But if something goes wrong, I’m blaming you.”

Alya cackled. “More like thanking me. Now, let’s get back to school, we’re gonna be late!”

 

—————————————

What felt like days later, the bell signifying the end of the school day rang, and Alya practically leaped out of her seat. 

She grabbed a poor, unsuspecting Mari by the hand and dragged her out of the classroom. 

“C’mon Mari!! Sleepover tiiiime!” Alya chimed in a sing-song voice, while putting on the most innocent smile she could possibly conjure up. Marinette, however, was not fooled by this. 

“Alya, let’s just go get the boys and be on our way. I honestly just want this to be over with.” Marinette hid her head in her hands. 

Alya exchanged a glance with Trixx and Tikki, who were both peeking their eyes out of their master’s bags. 

“Marinette, I really think you’re overthinking this. I’m sure you’ll be fine. And if you start to panic, you have me and Alya, well, and Trixx, but, she’s not gonna be much help.” 

“Hey! Tikki! I’m a lot of help, actually. You just gotta give me a chance!” Trixx complained. 

Tikki just snorted and ducked back down into Marinette's bag. Trixx did the same, leaving Alya and Marinette alone. 

The two girls chuckled, and continued walking over to where Nino and Adrien were. 

“Hey boys!!” Alya raised her arm in greeting.

Adrien and Nino waved in return and joined the two girls on the front steps of the school. 

“You boys ready for the best sleepover of your life?” Alya said with a sly grin. 

Both boys nodded enthusiastically, and the four teenagers began the walk over to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

Alya bumped Marinette’s shoulder with her own. “What about you Mari, you ready for the best sleepover of your life?”

“More like the worst.”

“Pffft, Girl, by the end of tonight, you’ll be thanking me.”

“Highly unlikely.”

Alya cackled. “Well, it’s gonna be a fun night for me at least. Remember, this is basically a girls night with two boys. Got it?”

Marinette nodded, less enthusiastically than alya. 

“Good. One way or another Mari, this will be a night to remeber.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of chapter 4!! Sorry it’s so short, like I said before, I’m good at procratsinating. I will be posting chapter 5 Monday and chapter 6 Tuesday. As always kudos and comments are appreciated!!


	5. The sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has their sleepover, and Alya has some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient, I promised an update on Monday... here I am Saturday night. Also sorry for the short chapter, life got really crazy and I didn’t have as much time to write. Anyways, Enjoy!!

Alya was having a lot of fun, and the sleepover hasn’t even started yet. 

Marinette was panicking, and Alya found it quite amusing. Her friend had a tendency to overreact about things, and Alya found it hilarious. 

“Mari, will you chill? We literally just walked into the bakery.” Alya glanced behind her to see where the two boys were chatting away. “Look, just remeber what I told you. Play it cool and follow my advice. We should have a good time.”

Marinette sighed a breath of relief and flashed a grateful smile in Alya’s direction. 

“Thanks for this again, dudettes. This was way cool of you.” Nino smirked and nudged Adrien in the rib cage. 

“Yes! Thanks a lot Mari! It was really nice of you!” 

Alya shot a glance at Nino as if to ask what was going on, and Nino just shrugged in return. 

Adrien and Marinette were both blushing a very deep shade of red, and refused to look each other in the eye. 

Alya let out a soft, “oh!” as she realized what was going on with her two friends. Adrien had a crush on Marinette. 

Her first instinct was to grab the boys by their shirts and chew them out for not telling her, but it could wait. She had to talk to a certain boy about a certain cat. 

“Hey Nino, can I talk to you for a sec?” Alya grabbed the unsuspecting DJ by the sleeve and dragged him into the next room.

“Alya, what is this about-“

“You know something, don’t you? Something about Adrien?” 

Nino tripped over his words as he tried to think up an excuse. Alya cut his rambling short and raised a hand to silence him. 

“You know he’s chat noir, don’t you?” Alya stared into her boyfriend’s eyes, searching for anything that says he knows.

A small smile creeped up on Alya’s face as she watched Nino panic. “You know! You do know!” 

Nino gulped aNd slowly nodded, confirming Alya’s statement.

“When did you find out als?”

“Well, about two nights ago I was up for like 11 hours and then I found out and then I went over to Mari’s at like 3 in the morning and I found out she’s ladybug and then we talked and then-“ 

“Wait, Marinette is LADYBUG????”

“Whoops.” 

~*~

Alya and Nino joined Marinette and Adrien after about 15 minuets of Alya threatening Nino that if he ever told anyone she would ring his neck, etc. etc. 

“Ok! Now that DJ hot stuff and I have talked, Mari you and I need to chat, and then Adrien I need to talk to you, then we can actually start this stupid sleepover.” Alya said with a sigh. This earned a laugh from Nino and Adrien, while Marinette just glared at alya. 

Once the two girls were up in the safety of Marinette’s room, Alya began her long speech.

“Ok so Mari you know how I said I wouldn’t tell anyone how you were ladybug? Well when I was talking to Nino about something I kinda accidentally told him and I feel so bad and he promised he wouldn’t tell anyone and please don’t kill me Mari imsosososossossorrypleaseforgivemeeeeeee!!” 

Marinette looked at alya with disbelief, and for a few moments the two girls remained silent. Marinette was the first to break that silence. 

“Alya, it’s ok. I’m not mad. I understand.”

Alya looked up at Marinette. “Your not?”

“I’m not.”

Alya breathed out a sigh of relief and her mischievous smile quickly came back to her face. 

“Oh, Mari! This makes things so much better for me!” 

Marinette looked at her friend in confusion. Before the blue haired girl could respond, Alya dragged the two back downstairs to the living room.

“Ok, Agreste. Your turn for Alya talk.” 

Adrien looked at Marinette and Nino and slowly stood up to follow the blogger into Marinette’s room.

“Alya, what is this about?”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Don’t play dumb, cat boy. For one, I know you like Mari, and two, I know you’re chat noir.” 

Adrien’s face paled and he stared at the red-head. Alya was enjoying this night a lot so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucks, it was rushed. Chapter 6 is gonna be a lot better, I got a ton of good ideas from my friend. Chapter 6 will be out in about a week. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	6. The Sleepover - pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plays a game of truth or dare during their sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look who’s alive it’s me!! It’s been over a month since I’ve posted and I’m currently writing this chapter at 1AM in the morning on a school night ok so yeah if this is trash sOrRy enjoY thiS meSs

It was 11:15 pm. The sleepover was going pretty well, Alya would say. 

Marinette, however, was panicking. Alya knew this of course, but she somehow found it amusing to see her best friend’s troubles. 

Alya tapped Marinette lightly on the shoulder and leaned into to whisper, “hey girl, you ok? You seem kinda off. Is it Adrien?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Alya away. “Pffft no I’m just bored.”

Alya could see right through that lie, but shrugged it off anyways. 

The four teenagers were sitting in the kitchen of Marinette’s home, all dressed up in pajamas, each of them enjoying a nice bowl of ice cream. 

As alya was scooping herself a bowl, an idea dawned on her. Maybe she couldn’t tell Mari who chat noir was straight up, but that doesn’t mean she could hint at it. 

“Hey guys, wanna play truth or dare?” Alya asked the group with a mischievous grin. 

Nino gave his girlfriend a look that asked her what she was up to, but she just smirked and shook her head. 

Alya was amazed that Adrien and Marinette had actually agreed to her little game idea. The last time the group played truth or dare, it didn’t exactly go well. Alya laughed at the memory are the group sat down on the couch. 

“Ok, I’ll go first. Mari, truth or dare?” Alya looked over at Marinette as the evil grin on her face only grew wider. 

Marinette’s face paled, and Alya silently laughed at her friend’s discomfort. She wasn’t trying to be mean to Mari, not at all. Sometimes best friends just gotta act that way towards each other. 

Marinette took a big, dry gulp of air as she slowly responded, “...truth. There is no way I’m gonna be a victim to another one of your dares.”

This made Nino, Adrien and Alya all laugh as they recounted the memory of their last game of truth or dare. 

Alya smirked sweetly towards Marinette. “Marinette, oh sweet innocent Marinette. I just have one question for you. Do you have a crush on Chat Noir? I mean you talk about him ALL THE TIME!” 

Marinette silently mouthed the words ‘I hate you’ in Alya’s direction, which brought yet another laugh from the group. “Fine. I guess, I might have a teenie tiny crush in chat noir. But it doesn’t mean anything.” Marinette crosses her arms and huffed, which, in Alya’s opinion, made her look like a five year old. 

The group played quite a few more rounds of the game, which some of the dares included Adrien trying (and failing) to tap-dance, Alya attempting to race Marinette around the house, Nino revealing his deepest secret from kindergarten, and so forth. The group was having so much fun that they didn’t even notice it was almost 12 AM. 

“Oh wow! Look at the time!! You guys wanna watch a movie before we all go to be?” Alya suggested to the teenagers. 

The group all nodded in agreement, and they began to prepare for a quick movie. Nino and Adrien went up to Marinette’s room to set up the movie, Marinette went to get snacks for everyone, and Alya secretly plotted with Trixx while hiding in the bathroom. A popcorn bowl and a few pep talks later, the two girls joined Nino and Adrien up in Mari’s loft to watch a movie.

“So what movie did you guys decide on?” Alya asked as she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. 

“To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before. Trust me, it wasn’t my first pic.” Nino grumbled, “but mr model over here said he really wanted to see it so I gave in.” 

Alya chuckled and smiled at Adrien. “Don’t worry, sweet sunshine child. I approve of your movie choice. It’s a really cute movie.” 

Adrien smiled and nodded, and the group began to watch the movie. Ayla and Nino very purposefully making sure that Adrien and Marinette were sitting next to each other as close as possible. 

About halfway through the movie, Marinette announced that she had to use the bathroom. As she was standing up to go, she tripped over a chair, which sent both Marinette and Tikki flying. 

Alya didn’t miss the little red streak flying out of Marinette’s pocket as mari tripped. She defiantly didn’t miss Adrien’s shocked look when he saw the little red kwami. She didn’t miss his look of revognization as Marinette quickly put the kwami back in her pocket. And alya for sure didn’t miss the little victory fist pump Adrien did when Marinette left. 

Alya didn’t know whether to be happy about this new development or scared for what was gonna happen next. 

To say the least, everyone in the Dupain-Cheng household was rather confused at 2AM in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven is probably gonna be out in like two weeks, maybe three. Who knows. I’m a great procrastinator. Sorry this is so short, like I said it’s like 1AM here. As always comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
